Passive component is widely applied in various consumer electronics incorporating a print circuit board. While consumer electronics continues in its trend of shrinkage, more and more passive components are integrated in a print circuit board.
A highly integrated print circuit board with numerous passive components is usually manufactured by embedding one or more passive components in each cavity of a substrate. However, creating each cavity in a substrate for embedding each passive component takes time, and keeping sufficient distance between neighboring cavities can hinder further shrinkage of the print circuit board. On the other hand, arranging several passive components in a single cavity easily results in shift of components that may cause interconnection opens. Furthermore, passive components with different dimensions also increase difficulty and complexity in embedding process thereof.
Accordingly, a method capable of solving the aforementioned drawbacks is desirable.